


Скажи, что случилось?

by DoloresClaiborne



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, chapter 16 spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresClaiborne/pseuds/DoloresClaiborne
Summary: Не будь Мандо в таком очевидно плачевном состоянии, он тут же бы воспользовался  возможностью.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Kudos: 8





	Скажи, что случилось?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell me what's wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212993) by [sunflash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflash/pseuds/sunflash). 



> Комфортим несчастного папашу вместе с милашкой Коббом.

С Мандалорцем явно было что-то не так, но Кобб не мог сказать, что именно.

Он приехал в Мос Эйсли провернуть одно дело, и был весьма удивлен, увидев Мандо в кантине. Сначала Кобб засомневался, что это был именно он.

Мандалорец определенно что-то пил, поднимая свой шлем ровно на столько, на сколько нужно, чтобы поднести напиток к губам. Всё это казалось чем-то неправильным, но он не смог бы ни с кем спутать эту сияющую броню и широкие плечи. Кобб задался вопросом, что могло бы заставить его пить.

Возможно, это было связано с тем, что ребенка с ним не было.

После дружеского приветствия Кобб попытался спросить, что случилось. Мандо уклонялся от ответа, вместо этого предлагая ему выпить. Судя по его голосу, он давно по-настоящему не спал, и маршал не на шутку забеспокоился. Мандо пытался держаться молодцом, но это плохо ему удавалось. Как бы он не настаивал, что все хорошо, это было не так.

К своему удивлению, Кобб понял, что Мандо _флирует_ с ним. Его голос стал чуть более хриплым, и он все ближе придвигался к нему. Кобб никогда бы не подумал, что Мандо на это способен, но его намерения становились все более и более открытыми. Кобб практически мог почувствовать его обжигающий взгляд даже сквозь шлем. Одна только мысль о том, чтобы заняться с ним сексом, заставила его ёрзать. Не будь Мандо в таком очевидно плачевном состоянии, он тут же бы воспользовался возможностью. Не имело значения то, что Кобб не видел его лица – он все равно привлекал его, один лишь его голос и уверенность приводили маршала в восторг. Кобб, честно говоря, фантазировал о том, что могло бы быть, если бы Мандо когда-нибудь вернулся.

Но сейчас ему показалось неправильным принять это предложение; он извинился, ссылаясь на неоконченные дела в городе. Может, ему ещё подвернётся шанс, когда Мандо не будет налегать на выпивку, явно пытаясь утопить в ней свои проблемы. Какая-то его часть задавалась вопросом, должен ли он как честный человек отвести Мандо домой. Возможно, сейчас оставлять его одного – не лучшая идея.

Было уже поздно, когда Кобб увидел Мандалорца ещё раз. Он мельком заметил блеск его серебристой брони в переулке, близко к другому человеку и подумал, что на него напали. Конечно, Мандо был свирепым бойцом, но даже он не мог оставаться на высоте после выпивки. Кто-то мог соблазниться бескаром.

Кобб не совсем ожидал застать его занимающимся _сексом_ – но разозлен был не меньше. Дело не дошло до мордобоя, хотя они и были чертовски близки. Они перешли на крик, прежде чем другой человек унёс ноги, осознав, что случайный секс не стоит стольких проблем.

Скатертью дорожка.

Спустя мгновение Кобба швырнули к стене переулка.

\- Вэнс, какого хрена? – рыкнул Мандо, сильно прижимая руку к его груди. – У тебя не было никакого права вмешиваться.

Кобб молчал, Мандо дрожал от ярости. Или от усталости. Он почувствовал запах алкоголя и услышал его путаную речь. Ох, он был гораздо более пьян, чем раньше.

\- Я скажу тебе то же самое, что и ему: ты не в себе, чтобы принимать осознанные решения.

\- Не тебе решать, - холодно сказал Мандо. – Нечего было возвращаться после того, как ты мне отказал.

Он казался на удивление задетым этим.

Кобб медленно убрал его руку со своей груди.

\- Прости меня, - мягко сказал он, ничуть не жалея о том, что сделал. – Пойдем ко мне, хорошо?

Мандо словно погас, не имея больше сил злиться на него.

\- Хорошо.

Было очень поздно, когда они добрались до Мос Пелго. Ночной воздух пробирал их до костей, пока они летели на спидере.

Готовясь спать, Кобб отправил Мандо в душ. Мысли хаотично носились в его голове: скажет ли теперь ему Мандалорец, что случилось? Было поздно и он набрался, и Кобб не особенно рассчитывал на его болтливость.

Когда Мандо вышел из ванной без брони, даже без _шлема_ , Кобб немедленно отвернулся.

\- Э, партнер? Ты забыл свой шлем. – он нервно усмехнулся, испуганный тем, что у Мандо, похоже, крупные неприятности.

Разве он не должен был всегда скрывать свой лицо?

Мандо вздохнул.

\- Всё в порядке.

Кобб продолжал отворачиваться.

\- Ты будешь далеко не единственным, кто видел моё лицо в последнее время.

Кобб нервно поднял взгляд с пола на Мандо, вглядываясь в него.

 _Чёрт_. Он был гораздо привлекательнее, чем Кобб ожидал, но сложно было восхищаться им сейчас, когда мягкие карие глаза выглядели такими усталыми и полными тоски.

Тяжело сглотнув, Кобб указал на кровать.

\- Ложись, я принесу тебе воды.

Мандалорец, стоявший в дверях, немного покачнулся. Лучше, если он не будет много расхаживать вокруг - утром его ждет чертовски неприятное похмелье.

Мандо покорно направился к кровати и тяжело присел на край.

Коббу не нравилось видеть его таким сломленным. Наполняя стакан, он в ужасе думал, что случилось с ребенком. Это было единственной причиной, о которой он мог подумать, способной ввергнуть Мандо в такое состояние. За все короткое время их знакомства Мандо всегда казался ему столпом силы.

Но, возможно, даже столп может пасть под ударами.

Когда Кобб принес ему воды, Мандо по-прежнему сидел на краю кровати, уронив голову на руки.

\- Вот. - Кобб вручил ему стакан и присел рядом после секундного сомнения.

– Теперь ты мне скажешь, что случилось?

Мандалорец сделал большой глоток воды, прежде чем ответить.

\- Меня зовут Дин.

Кобб спросил себя, должен ли был он это ему говорить. Вздохнув, Дин осел на кровать.

\- Я потерял... все. И это не преувеличение. – Дин горько усмехнулся. – Я сделал то, что должен был, выполнил свою миссию. Но я не ожидал, что будет так больно. Я так скучаю по нему. - его голос надломился и глаза наполнились слезами.

\- С ним... С ребенком все в порядке? – осторожно спросил Кобб, не зная, что за миссия была у Дина.

\- О, у него все прекрасно. – Дин вытер глаза, полный решимости держать себя в руках. – Хотел бы я, чтобы и у меня было тоже.

Рука Кобба скользнула на плечо Дина, и мягко притянула его ближе. Мандалорец будто плавился в его руках, пряча лицо у его шеи и крепко держась за него.

Почти в полной тишине Кобб чувствовал, как слёзы капают на его плечо. Он имел не ни малейшего понятия, что можно сказать, и потому просто держал его, пропуская пальцы через завитки его волос. Не было ничего, чем можно было утешить человека, потерявшего своё дитя. Правильные слова не залечат ран – это сделает только время.

\- Давай-ка немного поспим, партнер, - прошептал Кобб. – Можем поговорить завтра, если хочешь.

Дин выпрямился. Его глаза были красными и выглядел он измотанным.

\- Спасибо, - произнёс он, и Кобб мог точно сказать, что это было искренне.


End file.
